Stupid Cupid
by textbooknarcissism
Summary: People are eating each other alive again, and the brothers think it's the work of the Horsemen. But Cupid's back for Valentine's Day, and a few things get revealed for Dean and Castiel. Dean/Castiel, Destiel, One-Shot.


It was the day before Valentine's Day when the deaths started. Couples literally eating each other. Again.

So of course Sam and Dean assumed it was - inexplicably - the Horseman Famine. Sam did his research, and Dean checked out the crime scenes, but neither of them found any evidence how it could possibly be Famine. They had already taken care of him, right? There was no way.

So one of the benefits of having an angel pop in on you from time to time was that he could sense that it definitely wasn't Famine.

"It is the work of Cupid," Castiel declared, appearing behind Sam and Dean while they were checking out the last crime scene.

"Dude, don't do that!" Dean clutched at his heart, and Castiel just cocked his head.

"Cupid? Are you sure?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean's outburst.

"I am sure," Castiel responded.

"It wasn't Cupid last time."

"I know that," Castiel murmured, bending down to inspect some blood on the floor, "but it is him this time. I know his work."

"You know his work," Dean scoffed.

"Yes," Castiel walked slowly towards the opposite side of the room, staring intently. Sam and Dean exchanged a look, and just as Dean was about to make a comment, a semi-naked Cupid appeared before them.

"Hi, Castiel!" Cupid screamed happily, pulling Castiel into a hug. He lifted Castiel up in the hug, squeezing him tight and shaking him, before putting him back on the ground.

"Hello, Cupid," Castiel said, fixing his trenchcoat as Cupid rushed past him toward the brothers; repeating the same greeting process with them both.

"I still don't like it," Dean muttered.

"No one else does either," Sam whispered back.

"Oh, how are you? It's been far too long!" Cupid smiled brightly and clapped his hands.

"Good, Cupid; but may we exchange pleasantries another time? I believe we currently have another matter at hand," Castiel said, gesturing to the blood stained room around them.

Cupid's eyes searched the room, and the smile immediately faded from his face. His eyes started watering and he reached up to wipe the tears away.

"What do you mean?" Cupid sniffed.

"Have you not gone rogue?" Castiel frowned.

"I did this?" Cupid whispered, looking around once more, absolutely horrified.

Castiel nodded, as Dean bit back a snicker.

"He could use a little lovin' himself," Dean whispered to Sam.

"Well someone's a Grumpy Gus today," Cupid said sharply, glaring at Dean.

"Look man, I'm tired," Dean stepped up to Cupid, "I have been working my ass off for the past three days because of you. I didn't sleep last night because I really thought the freakin' Horsemen were back. So forgive me if I'm grumpy, I just want this over with."

Cupid looked at Dean for a moment and said nothing; wiping his eyes again. He cocked his head and gave Dean a little smile; "you're very tense, aren't you."

Dean's right hand formed a fist and he took one more step toward Cupid, only to be held back by Sam.

"Dude, let go of me!"

"Dean, just calm down - he's not worth it," Sam shouted, releasing Dean when he stopped squirming. "Just go wait outside."

Dean tore away from Sam and walked towards the door, mumbling something about not being able to deal. But before he actually exited the room, there was a slight breeze which caused Dean to stop in his tracks. He paused for only a moment, not turning around, before huffing once more and leaving.

"Um.. How about all that testosterone, huh?" Sam said sheepishly as he turned back to Cupid.

"Oh it's nothing I can't handle," Cupid smiled, back to his chipper self.

"Right.. So anyway, back to business," Sam said, "we're just here to ask you to stop, um.." He paused and looked Cupid up and down, "sharing the love."

"I completely understand, and I cannot tell you how truly sorry I am," Cupid said, "I just wanted to see some love on Valentine's Day; it's not as popular as it used to be, you know."

"Alright," Sam nodded, "thank you for your time, and, well, sorry."

Cupid winked, and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

"Well," Sam smiled, "Shall we go find Dean?"

Castiel nodded, and they exited the room, and the house; putting the yellow 'do not cross' tape back up behind them. Dean was sitting on the front steps and he stood to face them upon hearing footsteps. He opened his mouth to say something, but paused when he laid eyes on Castiel.

"Cas," Dean breathed, "you look.. Good."

Castiel cocked his head and stared at Dean, while Sam laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Dean? Cas looks the same he did inside two minutes ago," Sam said slowly.

"Yeah, but, he looks good," Dean nodded, "really good."

"Okay then. Are we all taking the car back, or...?" Sam waved his hand in front of Dean's face, snapping him out of his daze.

"I'll take Cas back," Dean said immediately.

"What about me?" Sam cried.

"Oh. Right."

"Are you okay, man?" Sam frowned.

"I will take Sam back if you would like to be alone, Dean," Castiel offered.

"Okay, that works. I need time to clear my head anyway," Dean nodded, "sorry guys." He turned, walked six steps to the Impala and got in, but not before Castiel zapped himself and Sam back to the hotel room.

...

Dean returned to the hotel room an hour and a half later, only to find Sam gone and an angel sitting on his bed. Castiel stood up and walked over to Dean, not more than seven seconds after he had entered the room.

"Where's Sam at?" Dean peered around the corner and did not see him anywhere.

"I believe he left, I do not -" Castiel was cut off by Dean's mouth crashing onto his own. Hard. Dean dropped the bag that was in his hand, and instead brought that hand up to the back of Castiel's head.

And the last thing Dean expected Castiel to do was open his mouth and welcome Dean's kiss. When Dean felt tongue with his own, he couldn't help but smile into the angel's mouth.

"Dean," Castiel mumbled in between breaths.

"What is it?" Dean pulled away, "I'm not drunk, I swear."

"I believe Cupid has cast his love spell on you," Castiel leaned against the wall, one arm of his trenchcoat dangling off his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? How does that work, exactly?"

"Dean, do you love me?"

"Wha-?"

"You must answer honestly," Castiel said firmly.

Dean shuffled his feet for a moment, before bending down and retrieving the plastic bag he had dropped. He reached a hand inside and pulled out a small heart shaped box of chocolates.

"I know you don't have to eat or anything, b-but I just thought I should still try to do something, y'know? Or maybe you don't know, but I wanted to let you know - I wanted to - Even if it was something small -" He paused and looked up from the chocolates to meet Castiel's stare. "I'd say I love you, yeah."

Castiel smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Cupid's spell has the tendency to make the target almost 'attack,' if you will, the one they love. But it depends how much force he puts into it - which is why the other couples literally ate each other."

"So why are you saying sorry?" Dean frowned.

"Because it can be near impossible to resist the effects until you get what you want."

"I'm still not seeing how this is bad," Dean smiled.

"I am sorry that I am male, Dean."

"Why would that matter?"

"You are most certainly not yourself," Castiel signed, "you explain to me on a daily basis how much you love women and why. None of those things apply to me."

"Sure they do," Dean leaned forward and quickly kissed Castiel once more. "I think you're beautiful too."

"That doesn't change the fact that this body is male."

"Just stop it, Cas. I'm in love with you, not your gender."

"You're only saying that because of the spell," Castiel said quietly.

"No Cas, I'm not," Dean said firmly, walking over to his duffel bag and pulling out a handful of papers; throwing them on his bed in front of Castiel. "I've tried a million times, but never really had the guts to say it," Dean gestured to the letters on his bed.

"Oh."

Dean walked back over to Castiel, and took the angel's hands in his own; giving him the box of chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cas," Dean muttered.

Castiel held the chocolates in his hand and looked at them curiously, before placing them on the bed. He then studied Dean for a moment, before leaning in and softly pressing his lips onto Dean's. But when Dean smiled again, Castiel pulled away.

"I think it was unwise of Cupid to cast his spell on you."

"Yeah," Dean agreed as he removed Castiel's trenchcoat and threw it to the floor, "stupid Cupid."

...

**A/N: I was too scared everyone would hate this, so I didn't post it anytime around Valentine's Day. And it still sucks.**


End file.
